


Normality is a Gift

by thatsbuckedup



Series: Wilted Sunflower [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsbuckedup/pseuds/thatsbuckedup
Summary: Hinata starts his first training with the Jackals, all the while settling into life living with Atsumu and Sakusa...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Wilted Sunflower [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087616
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Normality is a Gift

Hinata managed to beat the loud ring of his alarm when woke up on the morning of their first training. He had to admit that the nerves were starting to creep up on him. Then again, anyone would be if they were in his position. But his nerves never manage to supersede his excitement and hunger to get stuck back into volleyball. Even when the team was going to be put through their paces for three consecutive weeks, he was still looking forward to it all. 

It only makes him want give it his everything in practices, games, warm ups, paying proper attention to his health, and of course, to win every single game with the Jackals. Given who his teammates are, Hinata could see the championship title from where he was standing. But, at the same time, he doesn’t want to get too complacent or let his excitement take the reins in case they have the rug swept out from under their feet. With the caliber of teams, things are unexpected but possible in the first division of professional volleyball. 

_Just one step at a time._

“ _So_ ,” Inunaki sang, standing with his hands on his hips as he greeted Hinata. “ _This_ is the import Jackal pup?” 

“Inunaki-san! It’s so nice to meet you!” Hinata chirps, beaming as he heads over to meet his new teammates.

Hinata, Sakusa and Atsumu arrived at the training facility with fifteen minutes to spare, given that they were within walking distance. While Hinata went around introducing himself to the rest of the team, Atsumu on the other hand locates the two culprits he’s been eager to confront, making his way over to Meian and Barnes. 

The pair look as if they’ve just finished talking about Atsumu behind his back, snickering as he approaches them. They deliberately make sure that Atsumu _can_ see them talking, knowing full well what he's coming over to discuss. 

Meian starts before Atsumu can, “something the matter Atsumu-kun? You look a bit worried there.” 

“Ya never told me ya both went to a trial with Shoyo-kun, _and_ that he was joinin’ the team,” he faces up to them. “Yer both liars.”

“We were just taking a page out of your book Atsumu,” Barnes razzes him up. 

“Can’t believe ya didn’ tell me - an’ _you, yer the captain._ Thas’ not exactly captain behaviour is it?” Atsumu turns to Meian who's sporting a smirk on his face. He's got some cheek talking to their leader like that, but Meian gets some amusement out of it too. 

“Actually,” Hinata pops out from behind him, “I asked them not to tell you. I told you yesterday that I wanted it all to be a surprise!” 

Atsumu’s face fell, “ _what!?_ Don’t tell me Shoyo-kun...don’t tell me that you’d _actually_ team up with _those_ two behind my back?”

“Aw, it’s alright Atsumu!” Barnes replies tauntingly, “he’s here now and that’s all that matters, right?”

“I’ve been lied to _and-“_

_"HINATA!!!”_

_Oh god._ There’s only one person who harbours a voice so loud and noisy which only comes from the owl lookalike himself, standing at the entrance of the gym. Bokuto’s voice reverberates throughout the building as his duffle drops from his shoulder before he charges straight at Hinata. 

Everyone froze, eyes widening in terror when Bokuto, who stands at 6'2, leapt straight into Hinata's arms. Without faltering, Hinata manages to catch him which is seemingly a bit of a surprise to the others given that he’s not exactly the same size as his friend there.

“ _The hell!?_ Is he normal?” Inunaki watches on as Hinata is embraced by Bokuto. 

Thomas laughs, “Got that right. He must be pretty strong if he can hold nearly _ninety_ _kilograms_ of solid muscle.” 

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Meian says to them. 

“They already know each other by the looks of it,” Barnes observes with them, watching Hinata and Bokuto now jumping up and down together.

“They went to trainin’ camps together back in high school,” Atsumu told them. 

A couple of minutes later, Coach Foster arrived alongside two of their trainers, their nutritionist, and their physiotherapists. The team gathered together and with an official introduction from Coach Foster for Hinata, the Jackals started their warmup before their first element of their preseason training. It’s exciting and terrifying at the same time. 

The mere thought of knowing they’re about to be put through hell and that there isn’t anything they can do about it only makes it more interesting. Fortunately for a bunch of professional volleyball players, they’re insane and relishes in it. The only downsides to these types of preparations are fitness and conditioning - two things that can make even the toughest of athletes cry at times. 

Nonetheless, the Jackals know that it’s absolutely fundamental if they not only want to get good and win, but to compete with some high-powered teams who no doubt are preparing in similar ways. They don’t want to be on the floor halfway through the first set. 

But training was easier said than done. 

By the end of their vertical jump testing, their thighs were concrete that walking became no easy task. Not to mention the sharp ache in their abdomens after core work or the density in their arms all thanks to working with ten kilogram medicine balls for what felt like an hour. 

All that hot and prickly lactic acid was starting to build up as they shifted over to sprints _and sprint drills were the absolute worst._ Especially when their bodies are already on the brink. At the end of it all, nobody was standing up except Hinata who had both of his hands on top of his head trying his best to breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth. 

“How... _how_ is he...still upright?” Meian groans in pain, peering up to see Hinata now grabbing the drink rack. He brings it around to everyone for them to take out their bottles, hydrating before their final fitness component. 

Meian takes note that Hinata fits into the team quite solidly which isn't much of a surprise. When he first met Hinata, Meian's first impressions of him was that he was this sparky yet dextrous player. Meian could not believe when Hinata told him that he wasn't scouted straight after high school, especially after he got to witness some of his skills at his trial.

As he observes Hinata laughing away with Inunaki and Thomas, even talking to Sakusa for a second about something, he knows that there is going to be a good connection with the team. Not to mention the fact that he already knew Bokuto and Atsumu. 

_Atsumu_ appeared to be the closest to Hinata than anyone so far, Meian thinks. But it's all in the best interest of the team. Nothing is going to work out on court or in general if none of them get along. Meian and everyone else knows the importance of a good functioning team dynamic particularly at this level. 

“I told you…” Barnes groans, sucking in as much air as he could, “...he’s not normal.” 

Sakusa listens to their conversation while he too is trying his best to breathe. Hinata did mention that he trained a lot when he was in Brazil, almost every day if he wasn't resting. Just how much went to show because right now, it seems that Hinata might be the fittest among the team. 

If Sakusa had to guess, it must have been continuously exercising in that heat, a different altitude, _definitely_ in the sand as well which would have made a huge impact. 

Atsumu isn’t surprised in the least. Hinata has always had a ton of energy and volleyball only seems to increase it the more he plays. But it’s not just energy, it’s his stamina and endurance. Atsumu has witnessed it all first hand of course. 

Hinata secured a spot on the ground next to him. Atsumu is flat on his back with his knees bent up and arms outstretched as stares up at the high ceiling. On every inhale, Atsumu can feel how sore his muscles are. It’s going to be hell trying to get up the next morning - the next couple of weeks. 

“You good Atsumu-san?” Hinata asks, placing the drink bottle at his side. 

Atsumu brings his hand up to just rest it on Hinata’s back before grappling onto his shoulder and using it to hoist himself upright. 

“ _Am I good?_ ” Atsumu repeats. “Yer askin’ me if _‘I’m good?’_ Are _you_ good? Ya did those like it was a walk in the park!” 

“If it's fun, it's easy right?” 

Atsumu just blinks at him, confused, “no, no not really. Especially not interval sprints - _they’re rotten an’ I hate ‘em.”_

“They'll get easier. Plus, you weren’t _that_ far behind me,” Hinata pats him encouragingly on the shoulder.

“That makes me feel so much better,” Atsumu chuckles breathily. 

And as for their trainers, they’re ruthless. Pushing them beyond their very limits when they’re back on their feet again, this time, sprinting up a hill nearby the training facility. Ten thankfully is the magic number for them when it’s all over, trudging back down the slope carefully because their legs at this point are like jelly and are in danger of giving way at any point

It forces them to appreciate how good and necessary a twenty minute stretching session is while their nutritionist comes in to talk about the value of meal planning; what foods to consume before training, post games and during long endurance practices. 

Three weeks. 

Three weeks of nothing but sprints, jumping, drills, and everyone trying to catch their breath. It’s exhausting but worth it in the end. At this point, the Jackals have built a foundation of stamina that’s only going to increase when the season starts next week. And Hinata is _dying_ to get into it. 

Part of their schedule so far only incorporates an hour of volleyball practice which mainly consists of basic drills and serving practice. They won’t actually get to work with each other until the next few days, a couple of weeks before games commence. 

“So, Hinata-kun, you met Miya at high school nationals right?” Inunaki asked after their last training while he was peeling back a banana. 

Sakusa mutters from his isolated spot on the court, _“met._ More like proposed.”

Bokuto heard him though, almost spitting his drink out, “don’t let Tsum Tsum hear you say that.” 

Thankfully for them, Atsumu was too concerned with his stretches and cooling down. 

“Yeah, I met him at nationals,” Hinata answers, trying to hide his amusement.

“Proposed? Who proposed?” Thomas popped into the conversation quickly as soon as it got more interesting. 

“Atsumu-kun,” Inunaki says. 

_“He what!?”_

“Now you’ve done it,” Bokuto shakes his head at Inunaki who’s smirking. 

_“Oi, you lot, are you paying attention?”_ Meian calls out to them all. For a split second, Meian’s voice almost reminded Hinata of his old high school captain Daichi. 

“What is it Mei-san?” Bokuto asks.

“Team photos, next week Wednesday,” he says. “Show up in your uniforms _and_ bring your alternate ones.” 

It’s an annual event of course and not just for the Jackals but all the teams in the division too. In the following week, the Jackals showed up to the gym dressed in their main uniform then went straight into hair and makeup where Atsumu managed to sneak in a few selfies. He sent a few selfies of himself and of Hinata as well, asking him how they looked. In short, Atsumu's ego deflated fairly quickly since all the compliments went straight to Hinata. The rest of the team at some point squeezed themselves into the frame of his phone, all besides Sakusa. 

After their first set of photos were done, they made their way into the changing room to slip on their alternate uniform...

“Whaaaaa?! Tsum-Tsum, you have your bellybutton pierced!” Bokuto points straight at the small black crescent shaped piece in the lower half of his torso. 

“I’ve had this for _ages_ , what are ya talkin’ about?” Atsumu exaggerates. 

“That looks painful,” Thomas winces. “Hinata come look at this.”

“Oh, actually I’ve already seen it,” he says even though he was staring at it anyway. 

“ _Oh, okay...and why is Hinata-kun the first one to have seen it and not us huh?”_ Meian nudges him in the arm with his elbow, making Hinata redden with embarrassment. 

“Did it even hurt Atsumu-san?” Hinata asks in an attempt to recover himself. 

“Not when ya have amazin’ core strength like I do,” He replies sheepishly. 

Inunaki snorts, “don’t talk about something you don’t have. Plus you don’t need _‘amazing core strength’_ to get a belly button piercing.” 

“Y’know what, I’m havin’ such a good day that I’ll let that one slide Inu-san,” Atsumu grins down at the libero, knowing in the back of his mind that it makes him angry. 

At this point, anyone would start to feel slightly objectified having tall men staring at their half naked body. But this is Miya Atsumu who almost has no shame _and_ most definitely couldn’t care less at who’s staring. If anything, the more attention the better. That being said, Sakusa’s always there to humble him, dragging his inflated head back down to earth every now and then. 

“Why _are_ you even going on about having core strength anyways? You were the first to drop out of planks yesterday,” Sakusa comments, making the rest of the team sputter with laughter. 

It’s not like he was trying to be funny, but it was the fact that he was completely right. Even Hinata brings a hand to his mouth before he turns away to giggle into his arm. 

Atsumu shoots Sakusa a glare, “for yer information, I was havin’ an off day. I can hold planks a lot longer than you can Omi.” 

“The fact that you fell out of them _before_ I did just _proves_ that I can hold it longer. End of story.” 

“How is it that Tsum Tsum has a six pack and yet can barely hold a plank?” Bokuto asks slightly off topic. 

“You’re one to talk, _you_ have a six pack don’t you?” Inunaki fires back. “At least you can _hold_ a plank.” 

Atsumu turns to him again, “is this _‘pick on Miya Atsumu day’_ or somethin’?!” 

“No, but that’s a good idea. We should try to make it a holiday so we can get the day off,” Inunaki retorts, but all in good fun. 

“Anyways, how the hell do you even play with that _thing_ in?” Meian asks, pointing at Atsumu’s piercing. 

“I don’t. I take it out fer games an’ practices,” Atsumu answers, bringing the _show and tell_ to an end by slipping the shirt over his head and body. “Heaven forbid if I did a flyin’ receive with this in and-” 

He didn’t even need to finish his sentence which already had the others wincing and contorting their faces just thinking about how painful that would be for Atsumu if he slid on court with it in. Not only that, but anything that was out of play during a game where Atsumu had to make some ridiculous dive on his abdomen would no doubt have him reeling in pain. 

“Still think it looks cool though,” Bokuto comments before chucking on his shirt as well, “maybe I should get mine done.” 

“Don’t go an’ copy me now,” Atsumu quickly voices before his attention shifts to Sakusa. “Omi-kun, you look so good in gold!” 

He flat out ignores Atsumu _and_ his genuine compliment. If Sakusa could put in his two cent opinion, he reckons that gold is tacky, unless of course, he’s wearing gold in the form of a medal hanging around his neck. Either way, it’s not like he could do anything about the colour scheme of their second uniform. 

“We all look so cool!” Hinata exclaims loudly. Of course he was the only one who hadn’t seen them in all gold before being the only newcomer. 

He stares in awe at the rest of his teammates all dressed in their new attire, minus Inunaki who now sports the main black colour and the claw marks of gold. It reminded him of his first time at nationals where Karasuno wore their bright orange second uniforms besides their libero Nishinoya, who wore the regular dark navy blue attire. 

“I still prefer the all black, it makes us look... _intimidating,”_ Bokuto puts on a dramatic voice and clenches his fist in a victorious manner. 

Sakusa eyeballs him, “intimidating?” 

“Yeah, you know like, _scary_ _?_ All black clothing is scary,” Bokuto explains. 

“I know what it means but you do know that _‘scary’_ and _‘intimidating’_ have two completely different meanings right?” Sakusa questions him. 

Bokuto chuckles, “you’re like the living definition of both of those words Omi-kun.” 

Meian sighs to himself, like how a parent would who’s trying to get a grip over his children, “what is it with you youngsters? Anyways, we need to hurry up here.” 

After their squabble in the changing room, the Jackals walk out in their new uniform for the last portion of their photos which...take longer than expected. It was supposed to be two team photos; one in their normal uniform then group photos of their designated spikers, middle blockers and so on. Lastly, they were photographed in their alternate uniforms. Of course, they should’ve seen the session go over time. 

Atsumu and Hinata spent an abnormally yet _normally_ large amount of time taking photos together. It was more so forcing the photographer to get their best angles, best faces and best sides once the overall team photos and individual shoots were done. 

However, Hinata and Atsumu just _had_ to get some done with each other. Even Foster was at the tipping point with it, telling them to _‘hurry up so they can let the poor photographer and everyone else go home already’._

“Omi, quick! Come join us fer a household photo!” Atsumu calls out to him, “we can pin it to our fridge!” 

“No,” he replies sternly from a distance. 

Well, it’s not like Sakusa had much of a choice. 

Meian and Barnes saw it as an opportunity to use their authority as older members to rope their team member into the photo. He went over, _very reluctantly_. Groaning as he stood beside Hinata who was in the middle looking like he was having the time of his life. Then Atsumu, who was equally as happy, comfortable as he was wrapped Hinata in his arms from behind. _Sakusa just wanted this over and done with._

In the beginning of their third and final week, an email was sent out to the team with an attachment of the practice schedule for the season. Sakusa went to the length of printing it out and laminating it to stick it on the fridge in the kitchen. Atsumu and Hinata don’t understand where he got a laminator from but apparently he had one. 

The second attachment was the current game schedule so far which again, Sakusa repeated the same process of printing it out. Before he laminated it however, he highlighted all the home games in pink and the away games in green. All three of them were sat at the table with Sakusa who was putting together a spreadsheet for their household chores, _also to be printed off._

“Atsumu-san, you never told me what made you choose the Jackals?” Hinata turns to ask him. 

“Well, main reason is coz’ it’s still close to home ya know? Like if I ever got asked to play for VC or the Adlers in Tokyo, I wouldn’t be _that_ far away from home, _but it’s still away from home_ if ya know what I mean.”

“So essentially, you’re a child who’s constantly homesick,” Sakusa retorts, looking up from his laptop. 

“ _It's called being a homebody_ plus, I’m Kansai proud,” Atsumu corrects him. “I’d be an embarrassment to the region if I went and played for Kanto.” 

“You don’t need to play for a different region or different prefecture to already be an embarrassment.” 

That’s what Atsumu gets for sardonically insulting Sakusa’s home turf. His quick wit and sarcasm had Atsumu flying up from his seat, lecturing the latter on the importance of _‘if you haven’t got anything nice to say then don’t say it at all!’_ Then again, Atsumu was one to talk. 

Sometimes he barely thinks about things before it comes out of his mouth, _depending on who it is._ To top it off, Atsumu is pretty bad at reading the room; saying things that are just not meant to be said at the time which are usually insensitive or rude. Atsumu wouldn't need to tell someone twice that his twin was the exact same too. Osamu appears to be more mellow than his brother, but it's only Atsumu who can bring out the worst _and_ best in him at times. 

Sakusa seems to be the only outsider who rivals them when it comes down to being insensitive. But he _has_ a filter and a gauge for when things should or should not be said. 

Hinata has happily gotten used to this; the back and forth banter-not-so-banter of Sakusa making either really backhanded or blunt remarks and Atsumu giving him a baseless earful in retaliation. It’s sort of like white noise with those two arguing. 

“Ya hurt my feelins’ Omi,” Atsumu folds his arms over his chest as Sakusa goes back to ignoring him. “Anyways, I never asked ya the same question either Shoyo-kun, why’d ya choose the Jackals?” 

“When I was over in Brazil, I was following the V league and the Jackals were mostly who I watched from back home. So I thought then that I would want to play for them one day and to me, they were the best team holding trials.” 

Atsumu smiles, “you were just watchin’ coz’ of me, weren’t ya?” 

“ _Wha_ -I was just watching you know... _the games!”_ Hinata blushes fiercely, failing miserably to defend himself. 

His lack of a coherent answer only sends more embarrassment before Atsumu’s arm swings around his shoulder and brings him into his body. Absentmindedly, Hinata nuzzles his face into Atsumu’s warm neck most likely to hide his embarrassment.

Sakusa watches the both of them, slightly wide eyed and frozen, “not at the table thanks.” 

“Sorry Omi-kun,” Atsumu apologises although Sakusa doesn’t think that it’s in the slightest bit sincere. 

Cold air washes over Atsumu’s neck when Hinata finds his way out of his skin. His arm drops from Hinata’s shoulder to snaking around his back in between the chair, just resting there comfortably instead. 

“Who wants to do Thursday nights?” Sakusa asks. 

“I’ll do Thursday nights,” Hinata happily volunteers. 

Now that Hinata had joined the household, Sakusa needed to include him in the chores roster he created when he and Atsumu started living together; taking turns doing the dishes, cooking, taking out the rubbish and of course, cleaning the apartment. At first Atsumu thought Sakusa was just being completely over the top and far too meticulous. 

Turns out, Atsumu would be the first to admit that he actually _needed_ a routine to begin with. He learned early on in his volleyball career that things get very busy, very quickly. 

Sticking to a timetable and making it a habit was the only way to have control over that portion of his life rather it be the other way around. 

“Then I’ll do Fridays,” Atsumu puts his hand up. 

Sakusa types away into the digital spreadsheet on his laptop, preparing to print it off when they’re done. 

“What about movie night?” Hinata suggests. 

Sakusa pauses, eyes flicking up, “movie night?” 

“That’s a good idea actually,” Atsumu agrees. “Didn’t our trainer say to incorporate somethin’ fun or normal into our lives ya know fer balance or whatever?” 

“Cleaning is fun. It's therapeutic too. That’s why we have an hour and a half reserved on Sunday from 9 in the morning to 10:30,” Sakusa reads out. 

Atsumu laughs, _“Oh Omi,_ I think we have _very_ different ideas of fun.”

“Then what's fun?” He questions impatiently. 

Hinata observes the printed off game and practice timetable then points, “we have Wednesday and Friday afternoons off with no games on either of those days for the first half of the season. So, we could have a movie night once a week on either of those days."

“A movie night…” Sakusa repeats. 

“A movie night,” Hinata nods with confirmation. 

“I guess having balance is important,” Sakusa confesses. “We’ll do Wednesday seven at night then.” 

For once they actually all agreed on something. _Reluctantly._

Nonetheless, Sakusa managed to get their timetable sorted, printed it off, colour coordinated their names with highlighters, laminated it, then stuck it on the fridge next to the games and training schedule for the rest of the season. 

“First game is in Sendai, how do ya feel ‘bout playin’ back in Miyagi again?” Atsumu asks as he and Hinata stand in the kitchen examining all the games they have coming up.

“Excited, that's a given,” Hinata says confidently. “I want us to kick Kageyama’s ass _and_ the Adlers of course.” 

“Good answer,” Atsumu smirks. “Did Tobio-kun know you were comin’ back?”

“He didn’t find out until I arrived back in the country and he _definitely_ didn’t know that I was trying out for the Jackals. Would've been a bit of a shock for him more or less. Or maybe he was expecting it, I can never figure him out sometimes.” 

Atsumu can’t ignore the twinge of jealousy that prickled inside him. He thought _he_ was the only one Hinata surprised when he didn’t tell anybody that he returned. Atsumu felt sort of childish for thinking that way. None of that mattered now obviously, he reminded himself. Atsumu has what he wants; Hinata is back, they live together, play their favourite sport together, and they’re going to win together too. 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise there will be more AtsuHina content! Also Happy New Years!  
> H.


End file.
